


Forbes Billionaires

by FreakinMi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Business AU, Drabble, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakinMi/pseuds/FreakinMi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark isn't quite sure what to make of his fellow Forbes coverstar, but it's going to be interesting to find out.<br/>Companion text for my fake Forbes cover manip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbes Billionaires

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble goes with this manip from tumblr: http://freakinmi.tumblr.com/post/121195749704/insert-business-au-with-lots-of-tie-pulling

Tony had to admit, Pepper had gone about tricking him into getting what she wanted quite brilliantly.

Being on the cover of Forbes was nothing new for Tony, been there done that. Several times. Next please. And yes, he might be the best looking, best magazine selling billionaire walking around, but that didn't mean he'd let anyone exploit him for a bit of extra press.

So when he'd been informed that they'd like for him to pose for them _again_ , he had actually told Pepper that between paperwork, board meetings and actually inventing the reasons for all the paperwork in the first place - _paperwork he had done willingly and without being told to_ \- he just didn't have the time. Oh, and for the record, it had nothing to do with being uncomfortable with the label 'veteran' and that he'd have to pose with some fancy young newcomer with a ridiculous name.

Pepper, though, had been determined for some reason. Had said he deserved a little break, sly woman that she was. In the end she had set it up so that the shoot would be in Tony's personal office and they would have 20 minutes of preparations followed by 10 minutes of shooting. Then everybody out so Mr. Stark could resume his important business.

Back then he had had no idea what had gotten into his PA who, by the way, usually loved it when he chose to focus on running his 'own damn business' rather than, well, doing basically anything else - but what the hell, if he was suddenly allowed a break, he would most certainly take it!

Now however, he was fairly sure her unusual enthusiasm for this particular shoot had nothing to do with giving Tony a well deserved break and everything to do with _I-really-appreciate-you-taking-the-extra-time-to-suggest-new-artwork-for-my-office-Mr. Laffyson_ over there.

So yeah, while Tony was pleased by being allowed a distraction, he was most definitely _not_ pleased by the way this Laffyson person had Pepper completely wrapped around his little finger. He did not like the way her lips curved into an excited smile or how her eyes lit up with interest and passion as the two conversed about who knows what Scandinavian art fad. And he most certainly didn't like the way she seemed to press against his arm to better see whatever overpriced artwork Laffyson was showing her on his _Blackphone_ , of all things. Why did an art appraiser and tradesman even need a phone with that kind of security on it in the first place? Who was he keeping secrets from?

"We're all done here, Mr. Stark." The make-up artist chimed in, interrupting Tony's train of thought. All the same, he was ready to get this shoot over with, throw the unwelcomed trespasser out and have his demanding PA's focus on himself again.   

Approaching the 'set' brought the attention of the photographer who in turn broke apart Pepper and Laffyson, ushering the freakishly tall man onto the set to sit in the prepared chair. Pepper had been the one arranging the setup, given that the height difference would dwarf Tony next to Laffyson - thank you for that, Pepper. Then they were left alone to stand and-or sit while the photographer's assistants adjusted the lightning and reflector sheets.  Tony was content with watching Pepper making sure the shoot would portrait him perfectly, but apparently his co-star was feeling chatty still.  

"You have a very... _unique_ personal style, Mr. Stark. Did you request the furnishing of your office yourself?"  

Lifting an eyebrow as high as it could go Tony looked down at the now widely smirking man, then let a charming but relaxed smile grace his own features. "Actually, I did. I was tempted to let Potts do it, as it's only fair considering she spends more time in my office than I do, but she refused."

"Ah, of course. Miss Potts has impeccable taste from what I can tell, and since this room just doesn't feel like her,  I merely wondered if it was a reflection of you rather than anyone else..." Trailing off Laffyson's eyes looked away for a moment, a long finger rubbing slowly over his lower lip in thought, giving Tony just enough time to take in how the light directed towards them fell on the other man's cheekbones. He could certainly see the appeal that must have lured in even Pepper. "However that does explain the rather bland feel of this place, if you don't mind my saying so."

Normally Tony would have given the man some spiel about art being a waste of money, pretty to look at but with no actual value aside from the satisfaction gained when you piss off people who want it more, but doesn't have the money for it. However the genuinely interested expression now adorning the other man features as well as the way his eyes seemed to dare Tony to call him on his offensive remarks made him pause.

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"Certainly, Mr. Stark," Laffyson practically purred, wicked grin morphing back in place while his eyes glittered up at Tony. "Simply put, this room lacks soul. All people have different taste in art, some that I may personally not even agree with, but they _do_ have personal taste. Items that make them feel something, anything - be it happy, sad, excited, relaxed or something else entirely. These items in turn tell other people that 'this makes me feel', but the items in here are just.. devoid. Empty. To the untrained eye it may seem like a varied collection of high priced applied art, but if you take the time to really look, nothing in here speaks of you personally."

Well, mystery solved as to how this man managed to draw Pepper to him like a moth to flame. And the accent was just the icing on the cake. Unfortunately for Mr. Laffyson, Tony wasn't the sort of person to let himself be seduced by 'emotional art' talk of all things.

"Interesting point of view, Mr. Laffyson -"

" _Laufeyson_. And I wasn't done, Mr. Stark." Laffyson interrupted, making Tony snap his mouth shut. Nobody but Pepper dared interrupt him like that, this was unheard off! And a little exciting, to be honest.

"I believe that you, in truth, surround yourself with items that speak so very little of you, because you don't want anyone to actually know you. You want people to think that what they see is what they get, that you are all surface with no depth, exactly what everyone assumes of the great Anthony Stark, _the_ pioneer of our time. Your decor tells me that you are afraid to show people who you really are, because you fear that they will not like what they see." Laffyson finished off, lips sealing themselves together in a challenging smirk, daring Tony to prove him wrong. Clever little bastard.

Tony waited a second, then a few more, until he couldn't fight the tiny genuine smile tugging at the corner of his lips any longer. That speech was certainly not what he had expected. This man was playing with fire and he seemed to enjoy it.

"To be honest with you, I just threw a couple of darts at a board and selected the items that they hit. Interior design that doesn't concern my lab really doesn't interest me. Nice try though."

If the tightening of his jaw was any indication that Laffyson had wanted to speak further, he didn't get the chance to show it as the photographer started directing them through the shoot, making Tony move closer, _no, not that way, lean a little, yes_ \- and made him put his hand on the back of the chair, _a little closer still, yes, better_ , so his thumb ended up brushing the dark strands curling behind Laffyson's head, completely by accident of course, while said man was instructed to _this is a little awkward but.. could you close your legs_ , making Laffyson sit up straighter and cross his legs just a little too fast, which made Tony want to laugh.

The shoot was over soon after that, a few hundred clicks then the photographer announced that he had what he wanted. Then Pepper and Laffyson - having brought no assistant of his own, went over the pictures, asking the photographer to get rid of a few of them, allowing Tony to retreat from the set.

Not a second after that his perfect assistant ushered the Forbes crew out of his office, leaving him alone with his fellow cover-star. This time it was Tony's turn to throw a challenging look at the other, waiting for him to either retreat or continue their previous conversation.

He did the latter, walking the few steps over while pulling out a black card from a small container in his breast pocket.

Intending to play the game a little longer Tony didn't raise his hand to accept the card, which seemed to please Laffyson  as he merely stepped closer and slowly slipped the card in Tony's own breast pocket, snapping his eyes back to Tony's once the procedure was done.

"You have my card, if you're interested I'd love to get the opportunity to reevaluate you, Mr. Stark. Perhaps in a more _private_ setting, and if you're brave enough to bare yourself before me."

"I will see if I can find an opening for you." Tony answered after a moment. Laffyson's smile spread but he gave no further reply before turning on his heel to see himself out.

As soon as the door closed behind him Tony was fishing the card from his pocket, running his thumb over the golden, embossed letters.

Laufeyson, huh?


End file.
